


萌萌袖

by xiaoyaowan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	萌萌袖

y有个不自觉的习惯，就是穿长袖的时候喜欢把手缩在袖子里，倒也不是怕冷，就是习惯。

k这个日本动漫爱好者，每次看到都会被戳中萌点，毕竟萌萌袖这种只在动漫和冬天的樱花妹身上才能看见的奇景，某人天天如此。

导致那天彩排完，在空无一人的练舞室，k又突发奇想了，缠着y卿卿我我的时候故意没脱他的卫衣，牵着y的手带着他抚摸自己肿胀的下身时，y想伸手把袖子拉高，k却怎么都不让。

y没有办法，隔着袖口布料握着k的下身就开始撸动起来，入手的触感有些怪异，但是看k的表情倒也不像是难受，而k这边，在适应了卫衣袖口略带粗糙的质感后，渐渐体会到了乐趣，不同于手掌的温润，粗糙的布料摩擦的柱身越发红肿起来，轻微的痛感也刺激着他的欲望。

龟头受到不断的碾磨刺激，马眼开始滴出爱液，渐渐氤湿了袖口，黏腻的触感传递到掌心，不知为何羞耻感比以往更盛，y红着脸让自己忽略这种怪异的感觉，手上加重了力道想尽快让k发泄出来。

之后y还是习惯把手缩在袖子里，只是每次触到袖口的布料时，都会想起那高热黏腻的触感，仿佛手里还握着k的下身一样，手心会不自觉的冒汗，可是低头看着袖口，却什么都没有。

"我好像有点想你了，就一点……"


End file.
